Iron Man
Iron Man is een superheldenfilm uit 2008, gebaseerd op de Marvel superheld met dezelfde naam. Het is de eerste film in de Marvel Cinematic Universe en het eerste deel van Phase One. De film was geregisseerd door Jon Favreau met Robert Downey Jr. als Tony Stark, Terrence Howard als Lt. James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Gweneth Paltrow als Pepper Potts en Jeff Bridges als Obidiah Stane in de hoofdrollen. Er zijn twee vervolgen op de film: Iron Man in 2010 en Iron Man 3 in 2013. Synopsis Miljardair en geniale uitvinder Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) is bezig met een wapentest in het buitenland, wanneer terroristen hem ontvoeren en dwingen een verwoestend wapen te bouwen. In plaats daarvan bouwt hij een gepantserd pak en ontsnapt aan zijn ontvoerders. Terug in Amerika, verfijnd Stark zijn pak en gebruikt het om misdaad en terrorisme te bestrijden. Plot Playboy en visionair industrieel genie Tony Stark, CEO van toonaangevend militair aannemer Stark Industries, is in Afghanistan met zijn vriend en militair contactpersoon Luitenant-Kolonel James Rhodes om er de "Jerichoraket" te demonstreren. Onderweg in een transportkonvooi raakt Stark dodelijk gewond in een hinderlaag en wordt in een grot gevangen gehouden door een terroristische groep, genaamd de 'Ten Rings'. Een elektromagneet gebouwd door zijn medegevangene Ho Yinsen houdt een stuk granaatscherf voordat het zijn hart bereikt en hem doodt. De leider van de 'Ten Rings', Raza, biedt Strak zijn vrijheid in ruil voor het bouwen van een Jerichoraket voor de groep, maar Stark en Yinsen zijn het eens dat Raza zijn woord niet zal houden. Terwijl ze doen alsof ze werken aan de raket bouwen Stark in Yinsen in het geheim aan een krachtige elektrische generator, genaamd een Arc Reactor, om Stark's elektromagneet aan te drijven, en ze beginnen een elektrisch aangedreven gepantserd pak aan te drijven, gecreëerd door Stark, om te ontsnappen. Gebruik makend van zijn gepantserd pak vecht Stark zich een weg uit de grot, waar hij een dodelijk gewonde Yinsen vindt. Die stelt Stark gerust en spoort hem aan om te ontsnappen en zijn leven niet te verspillen. Een woedende Stark verlaat de grot, verbrandt de voorraad wapens van de terroristen en vliegt weg, om wat later te crashen in de woestijn en zo zijn pak te verwoesten. Nadat hij gered is door Rhodes keert Stark terug naar huis en kondigt aan dat zijn bedrijf niet langer wapens zal produceren nu hij gezien heeft hoe zijn wapens gebruikt worden in de verkeerde handen. Obidiah Stane, zijn vader oude partner en de manager van het bedrijf, adviseert Stark dat dit Stark Industries en zijn vader's nalatenschap kan verwoesten. In zijn werkplaats thuis houdt Stark zich te volgende maanden bezig met het bouwen van een verbeterde versie van zijn pak en een sterkere arc reactor voor zijn borst. Op Stark's eerste publieke optreden na zijn terugkeer wordt hij door verslaggeefster Christine Everhart vertelt dat Stark Industries wapens, inclusief de Jerichoraket, recent geleverd zijn aan de Ten Rings en gebruikt worden om Yinsen geboorteplaats aan te vallen. Stark confronteert Stane hierover en ontdekt dat Stane hem probeert te vervangen als hoofd van het bedrijf. Woedend trekt zijn pak aan en vliegt naar Afghanistan, waar hij Gulmira, Yinsen's geboortedorp, bevrijdt. Op de terugweg wordt Stark aangevallen door twee F-22 Raptors. Hij belt Rhodes en onthult zijn identiteit in een poging om de aanval af te bellen. . Ondertussen is de Ten Rings bezig van het verzamelen van de brokstukken van Stark prototype pak. Raza ontmoet Stane en biedt hem aan het pak te ruilen, maar Stane laat de groep elimineren en houdt het pak voor zichzelf. Terug in Stark Industries draagt Stane zijn wetenschappers om het pak na te bouwen. Stark zendt zijn assistente Virginia "Pepper" Potts om computersysteem in Stane kantoor te hacken om zo andere wapens te vinden die geleverd zijn aan de Ten Rings. Ze vindt bewijs van Stane die de terroristen wapens levert, en bewijs dat Stane de Ten Rings had ingehuurd om Stark te vermoorden in Afghanistan, maar de groep weigerde. Potts ontmoet later Phil Coulson van de 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division, een antiterroristische inlichtingendienst, om hem te informeren over Stane's terroristische activiteiten. Stane's wetenschappers onthullen dat dat ze zijn pak niet kunnen afwerken omdat ze Stark's arc reactor niet kunnen nabouwen. In plaats daarvan gaat Stane naar Stark's huis, waar hij Stark verlamd met een sonisch apparaat en zijn arc reactor neemt. Voor dood achtergelaten, slaagt Stark erin om naar zijn lab te kruipen en zichzelf te redden door zijn originele arc reactor te hergebruiken. Potts en verschillende S.H.I.E.L.D.-agenten proberen Stane te arresteren, maar die gebruikt zijn pak om het aan te vallen. Stark arriveert en neemt het op tegen Stane, maar is niet opgewassen tegen hem zonder zijn nieuwe arc reactor om zijn pak op volle kracht te laten draaien. Stark lokt Stane naar de top van het Stark Industries gebouw en draagt Potts op de grote arc reactor daar over te belasten. Dit creert een massieve elektrische golf die Stane bewusteloos slaat. Buiten bewustzijn valt Stane in de ontploffende arc reacter en sterft. De volgende dag heeft de pers de gepantserde held de naam "Iron Man" gegeven. Agent Coulson geeft Stark een coverstory om de gebeurteniisen van vorige nacht en Stane's dood te verklaren. Op de persconferentie, begint Stark met het coververhaal, maar kondigt dan aan dat hij Iron Man is. In de Post-Credit Scene bezoekt S.H.I.E.L.D.-directeur Nick Fury Stark bij hem thuis en merkt op dat Iron Man niet de enige superheld in de wereld is. Fury wil met Stark het "Avengers Initiative" bespreken. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. als Tony Stark/Iron Man * Gwyneth Paltrow als Virginia "Pepper" Potts * Jeff Bridges als Obidiah Stane/Iron Monger * Terrence Howard als Luitenant-Kolonel James Rhodes * Leslie Bibb als Christine Everhart * Shaun Toub als Ho Yinsen * Faran Tahir als Raza * Clark Gregg als Phil Coulson * Bill Smitrovich als Generaal William Gabriel * Sayed Badreya als Abu Bakaar * Paul Bettany als J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voice) * Jon Favreau als Happy Hogan * Peter Billingsley als William Ginter Riva * Tim Guinee als Majoor Allen * Tom Morello als Guard * Kevin Foster als Jimmy * Garrett Noel als Pratt * Eileen Weisinger als Ramirez * Ahmed Ahmed als Ahmed * Fahim Fazil als Omar * Gerard Sanders als Howard Stark * Nazanin Boniadi Ahmed * Thomas Craig Palmer als Kolonel Craig * Jim Cramer als Zichzelf * Zorianna Kit als Zichzelf * Micah A Hauptman als Lacy * Samuel L. Jackson als Nick Fury (Ongecrediteerd) * Ghostface Killah als Dubai Tycoon (Ongecrediteerd) * Stan Lee als Stan Lee (Ongecrediteerd) Verschenen in film Locaties * Las Vegas, Nevada ** Caesar's Palace * Malibu, Californië ** Tony Stark's Villa * Los Angeles, Californië ** Stark Industries Hoofdkwartier ** Walt Disney Concert Hall * Lancaster, Californië ** Edwards Air Force Basis * Long Beach, Californië (Beelden) * MIT (Vernoemd) * Bagram, Afghanistan ** Bagram Luchtmachtbasis * Kunar, Aghanistan * Gulmira, Afghanistan * Ten Rings-Basis, Afghanistan * Kandahar, Afghanistan (Vernoemd) * New York City, New York (Vernoemd) * Bern, Zwitserland (Vernoemd) * Islamabad, Pakistan (Beelden) * Karachi, Pakistan (Beelden) * Langley, Virginia (Vernoemd) * Ukraine (Vernoemd) * Avalon (Venoemd) Gebeurtenissen * De Ontvoering van Tony Stark * Slag om Gulmira * Duel in Los Angeles * De Moord op Howard en Maria Stark (Krant en vernoemd) * Tweede Wereldoorlog (Vernoemd) * Sovjet-Afghaanse Oorlog (Vernoemd) Voorwerpen * Iron Man Pak: Mark I * Iron Man Pak: Mark II * Iron Man Pak: Mark III * Arc Reactor ** Palladium * Iron Monger Pak * Jerichoraketten * Sonsche Taser * Dum-E en U * Lockpickapparaat * Kogelvrije Vest * Captain America's Schild * Seraphim Tactische Satelliet Voertuigen * Humvee * Boeing C-17 Globemaster * F-22 Raptor * Ford Flathead Roadster * Audi R8 * Rolls Royce Phantom Organisaties * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Damage Control * Stark Industries * Ten Rings * United States Air Force * Roxxon Oil Corporation * Afghaanse Nationale Leger * Vanity Fair * Popular Mechanics * FBI * CIA * UC Berkley (Vernoemd) * Brown University (Vernoemd) Vernoemd * Manhattanproject * Maria Stark * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Adolf Hitler * Hirochito * Bill Gates (Beelden) * Leonardo da Vinci * Jackson Pollock * Genghis Khan * Romeinse Rijk * Alexander de Grote * Ramp met de Hindenburg * Dokter Bibber * Heart of Darkness